


You're A Fucking Idiot

by notastraightpotato



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Brotherly Love, Crack, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Denial of Feelings, Doctor Minseok, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Polygamy, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Stress Relief, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Thighs, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Wall Sex, tongue technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: Min Yoongi notices a singer of magnificent beauty.He finds the performer hot as fuck, actually.





	1. The Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is looking for a quick hook up to have some fun.

Yoongi was sitting in a half empty restaurant by the bar drinking red wine on a Friday night. He wasn't really the one to tipple, but sometimes he'd enjoy a beverage like that. He was wearing navy blue slacks and a white shirt sloppily tucked into them and a couple of top buttons undone. The light from the stage was throwing dark shadows on his pale complexion. He lifted his gaze up to the stage on which a young man was singing in a, so to speak, angelic voice. Truly endearing, welcoming, tender. The man himself seemed to be on the tall side of average, a buff built, yet his suit showed of a slim waist, especially compared to his thick thighs. The suit was black and it complimented his figure perfectly with the buttoned up shirt hugging his tough chest. He had a rather sculpted face. A sharp jaw, his bottom lips was plump in contrast with the upper one, his nose was bigger, but nice, brown doe eyes sparking from the dim light, thicker eyebrows. His black hair was parted on the side and pushed back from his face. His strong hand was holding the microphone gently. Yoongi eyed him, yep, the singer's handsome. He seems to have potential to go from adorable to an international Playboy.

He kept his stare fixed on the other even though he as looking through the blue hair. The whole time he followed the singer's every movement and note. When the latter has finished and got off the stage grinning in a callow manner, Yoongi strolled over to the taller guy carelessly.

'Hey, can I offer you a drink?' Yoongi tilted his head slightly and biting into the corner of his lower lips seductively.

'Hey there. Thanks. Why not?' His voice sang a majestic melody just by speaking.

They wandered off to the bar and sat down. The singer ordered white wine. 'So, may I find out you're name?'

'Yoongi. You are?'

'Jungkook.' Shit, his smile is simply devilish. 'What do you do, Yoongi?'

'I'm a composer. Is singing all you do?'

'Ah, composer. That's fascinating. No, I don't just sing, I'm also a student. I'm hoping to be a dancer. It's my last year actually.' The younger performer took a sip.

'You definitely have the body of a dancer.' Yoongi bluntly commented.

Jungkook chuckled. 'Aren't you sweet? Sweet like _sugar_.'

The older smirked with curling one corner of his pink lips, which were glossy from the wine, that made him appear like a fox.

Yoongi was not the one to ever look for a relationship, he preferred to have some occasional fun instead. Jungkook seemed fun. The younger did prefer to find a partner, but didn't mind the little adventures. Especially when he would hear Jimin and Taehyung when they think he's asleep or when they wouldn't care. That would let desperation crawl up.

They had some small talk and Yoongi invited the younger over to his place. When they got there, the shorter man pinned him to the wall, practically sucked on the guest's lower lip as he undid the two buttons of the jacket, lifted up the shirt and wandered his fingers on the bare body. Then he invaded the other man's mouth with his tongue, licking as he kissed the taller man, who was holding onto Yoongi's waist.

Once they pulled away to invite the oxygen back into their lungs Jungkook ran the tip of his tongue over his thin upper lip. 'Mhm... You're not very patient, are you?' His arms wrapped around the host's neck.

'You're fucking _hot_. I wanna see this ass naked.' He groaned squeezing the said ass.

Jungkook let out a sound that seemed like a muffled giggle. 'Patience, baby. I don't give in this easy.' He did giggle now. 'I crave some foreplay.' His finger traced Yoongi's parted lips.

'Fuck.' He left out a breath pulling the jacket off. 'You're needy...' He grined and pushed Jungkook towards his bedroom. 'You're in my domain now...' He bit the younger's neck to which Jungkook scrunched his nose and moaned.

'Aish! I see sweet and gentle is out of the window...'

' _Sweet and gentle_ is for people in relationships... Do that with your lover.'

'Don't have one. You?'

'No, I wouldn't cheat. I can be a piece of shit without doin' it' Yoongi proceeded to suck on a red mark after pushing the tall and buff man on the messy bed in a dark room. Yoongi wouldn't really bother to ever open the blinds in there. He quickly unbuttoned Jungkook's shirt to reveal, yep, a fucking built chest and - _fuck_ \- a six pack. Eh, might as well mark this doll some more. 'You're fucking perfect, aren't ya? You're not the best thing for my self-esteem, dear.'

Jungkook chuckled. 'C'mon, baby... Let's see how sexy _you_ are.' He practically threw the shirt in one movement. Yoongi's small, non defined belly out in the open. 'Well, shit, babe. Looks like your body's truly sexy. How 'bout your thin legs, m?' He pined Yoongi down, ignoring the older man's hiss, and pulled off his trousers, again, in one go. 'Fuck! Look at those legs! Girls and boys would kill for those. Oh... Is that a tattoo?' Yoongi nodded knowing the younger means the dot on his toe. He kissed his way up to Yoongi's waist. He licked around the belly button.

'The fuck is that?' Yoongi giggled shaking his head.

'You want me to stop?'

There was a silence. '... No.' So Jungkook continued with a shit-eating grin on that pretty face. 'What the fuck...?' Jungkook's lips climbed up to Yoongi's neck leaving little marks. The older pushed the other down again.

'Ya know, since we mentioned stopping, what's our word?' Jungkook asked below him.

'Stop you idiot.' Jungkook laugh showed off a magnificent wide smile. 'You're a bunny... A _fucking_ bunny!' He embraced the playful lips then tucking on the younger's pants and trying to pull them down. 'Raise the ass up for a moment, dear.' He momentarily broke the kiss and the trousers flew away. 'Holy shit! Those _thighs_...' Yoongi was basically drooling for them.

'You like them?' Jungkook innocently asked wrapping them around Yoongi's waist, pressing their growing crotches closer. The shit-eating grin drew back. 'Oh... Judging by the feel... You do. C'mon run your hands over them... C'mon, baby, smack them, show me if you're dominant.'

That's exactly what Yoongi did. 'Fuck me, that feels good...' He moaned hungrily staring at the muscular body. Jungkook's legs clenched suddenly from quick friction. Yoongi gasped. 'Damn it, kid...' He traveled his tongue around the younger's earlobe holding his neck with the strong hand. 'Any kinks you wanna share?'

'Do whatever you want. Be as rough as you wish, _baby_.' As compliant as Jungkook was the nickname still degraded Yoongi's power. This little smug bunny ( ~~bitch~~ ) is gonna be taught a lesson.

Yoongi took the red boxers off with his teeth and a _glorious_ cock, around which there was well groomed hair, just flopped up in front of his face. 'Fuck-' he desperately began kissing it. His tongue would swirl around the head and his dick was hard in his white underwear. His fingers gently danced upon the veins as he looked up at the guy gazing at him with flames in the doe sparking eyes.

'Someone's a cock slut... Aren't ya, babe?'

Yoongi bit into the inner thigh near the sensitive area. Jungkook squeaked. 'You're a little brat.' He growled. 'A hot as fuck brat...' He took the whole size in, the tip hitting the back of his head, but hey! He's a god damn pro at this shit. To that Jungkook reacted with a pleasure filled breathless giggle.

Yoongi's tongue and lips were doing things Jungkook hasn't really experienced before. 'Oh! Hey, hey, babe- uh! Fuck! You already g-got me close!' He scrunched his nose for the nth time this night as Yoongi bobbed his head faster. Jungkook moaned out loudly when the older one swallowed the white salty goodness. Hearing the sounds the black haired guy was making made Yoongi's dick leak precum. He felt it wet his boxers. Jungkook was panting and clinging onto the man who was placing swollen pink lips on his, biting and sucking on them. 'H-how?' He would ask during the tiny breaks apart. 'Did... You- the fuck?'

'I make- everyone shake from- my- tongue technology...' He smirked. 'Turn around from me, will you... Kookie?' It was above a whisper and it set shivers to go down Jungkook's spine, yet he did as asked. He got on all fours and Yoongi moved to his ass and smacked it hard. 'So it's beautiful naked... Especially with a red spot from my hand.' He hit it again letting Jungkook's lips escape a groan. He got down and began wandering his mischievous tongue around the edge, rimming like there's no tomorrow. Jungkook whimpered when Yoongi did everything. He felt a rush go through his body once more. The older man felt his muscles clench.

'Yo-ongi...' He moaned 'I-I...'

The older moved his mouth away with a wet noise. 'Don't wanna come yet?' Jungkook shook his head. 'Why not?' His voice was a raspy melody, which made Jungkook's heart (and _something_ else) flutter with excitement.

'I- want to.' He took a deep breath. 'To come from your cock...'

Yoongi rested his naked chest on the bare back. His length exposing pressure through the thin material. 'Do you?' He purred. 'I guess I could give you the satisfaction...' He pushed the other down and took off his underwear. His dick bobbed up free and stiff. Jungkook was looking with fascination as Yoongi took a condom and lube from his drawer. He put the lube on his fingers. Before slipping one long finger in he circled around the entrance until Jungkook was begging. After more teasing and purposely avoiding the prostate he had all three fingers up. 'Do you feel stretched enough, doll?'

'Yes. Yes. _Please_...' He was a mess.

Yoongi embraced a low chuckle. 'What happened to the _precious_ foreplay?'

'Fuck foreplay! You're cock...' He whined breathlessly.

Yoongi put on the condom and lubed it up. As slow as he could. His fingers took their time spreading the goo along the shaft.

'Fuck, babe... Why must you do this to me?' He wept.

'Ha ha... Weren't you the one who called _me_ inpatient a few moments ago?' He got in in a quick thrust stealing all air from Jungkook's lungs.

'Holy shit...' He breathed out a curse.

'You're so tight... Warm...' He said roughly swaying his hips hitting the prostate every time and not giving any time for the weeping mess below him to adjust. The skin slapping against skin was a pleasant sound that filled the room along with Jungkook's desperate whimpers and Yoongi's muffled moans from kissing the younger's neck. Not too late after, they both climaxed and Jungkook's come shot all the way to their chins. They were panting, Yoongi still inside the other, as Jungkook was trying to mouth out an apology for messing them up Yoongi went to throw out the condom and take a towel. He wiped off the limb body and straddled it. 'Lick it off.' Jungkook raised his eyebrow. 'Lick off _your_ come, boy.' He said firmly. Jungkook proceeded to comply. 'Your tongue feels nice, dear.' He commented as Jungkook was finishing up. He licked off the last drop dripping down Yoongi's waxed area. 'Good boy.' He sat down next to the younger guy, who grinning adorably at him. Both short of breath. Yoongi looked at the clock. Half past one. 'It's late, Kook. Wanna stay the night?'

'Alright, thanks.' They snuggled under the sheets. Jungkook laid as the big spoon with his arm around Yoongi's waist. 'G'night.'

'Mhm, 'night.'

 

  
Jungkook felt the man move under his arm. 'Hey, baby.' He whispered running the tip of his nose along Yoongi's neck and breathing hot air into it.

'He he... Hey.' He showed of his gummy smile for the first time.

'Ah, you're so cute, Yoongi.'

'Shut it, kid.' The light giggle was muffled by the blue hair behind his ear. 'Stop tickling, darn it.' He buried his face in the pillow to hide another growing smile, Jungkook used to opportunity to place a bunch of playful kisses on the back of the neck and shoulders. Yoongi has never had such a domestic hook up. Does it even count as a hook up anymore? 'Cut it and let's go shower. I still feel sticky after _you_ got excited last night.'

' _You_ were the one who got me that excited.' He smirked into the kiss on the lips.

After the shower (and a quick pleasuring from Yoongi, who seemed to love looking at Jungkook from below) they were in the kitchen making some coffee.

'Hmm...' Yoongi rubbed his chin. 'Fuck, why do I never buy food?' He looked around a bit more. 'Ha! Gottcha, ya sneaky bitch!' His smiled disappeared when he saw Jungkook biting into his lower lip trying not to burst into laughter. He pouted 'What?' He asked placing his hands on his hips ~~like the sassy bitch that he is~~.

'Sorry.' He broke scrunching his nose (once again) and letting his bunny smile shine in the daylight. 'You're so cute.' He answered giggling brightly. His phone beeped after Yoongi took out some lamb to heat up. Jungkook was happy with the choice for breakfast. He looked down at his phone and quickly answered the text.

'Anyone important?'

'Well, my brother.'

'You have a brother?'

'Yeah, an older one. By five years. Do you have siblings?'

'Nope, but I have three idiot friends, who keep trying to convince me we have a special bond.' Jungkook chuckled and adjusted more comfortably on the chair. 'What's wrong?'

'Um... You were quite rough.. ' Jungkook pressed his lips together in a thin line.

'I didn't hear _'Stop you idiot'_ any time...'

'I'm not saying I didn't like it, _cause it was fucking incredible_ , or that it was too much, cause it wasn't, I'm just saying it was a lot... In the best way.'

'You bet in the _best_ way. I'm fucking amazing in bed.'

'I noticed. Trust me.' They laughed lightly.

 

They believed they will never see each other again.

 

Jungkook walked into his apartment and saw Taehyung laying on the bed with his head launched back and his back arched, nails digging into the mattress. Jimin bobbing his head up and down below Tae's waist. Both butt naked.

'Really?' Jungkook whined walking off to the bathroom.

Jimin ignored him for a few seconds to finish Tae off and take the blow. After licking everything of his lips he yelled to Jungkook singingly. 'Good morning to you, Kookie.' He kiss the panting one. They went to the bathroom where the youngest was brushing his teeth.

'Fucking hell, guys... Cover up!'

'What's the- the point?' Taehyung giggled in a deep voice. 'We need to shower.'

'Me _not_ going blind is the point.' He said as the two got behind the glass without keeping their hands to themselves. 'I'm about to puke out my delicious breakfast...'

'Not like you haven't seen us naked before, Jungkook. And like we haven't seen you.' The oldest commented turning on the water. Tae squeaked running behind his boyfriend from the cold water. That made him laugh at the younger.

'Kookie? Where have you been the whole night?' Taehyung asked mischievously and shamelessly (not like either of the two had any shame).

'Catching butterflies. Where do you think? Why would I be coming back at this hour? I got a guy to do so many things for me... Boy! I feel like he didn't show off all that he can do... Fuck! Why didn't I ask for his number. He could literally fuck my brains out. Fucking idiot!'

'Yeah, you are, Kook.' Jimin chuckled like a ~~fucking~~ rainbow. _How the fuck?_

'What did he do exactly, though?'

'He sucked my dick like no one before for starters. Uh, you guys know rimming? Of cause you do, you've probably tried everything by now. Anyways, he did that. He took my rimming virginity and then he fucked me like it's the last night on earth. My ass still hurts, but I fucking love it. In the morning he sucked my dick again. He's gorgeous looking at him from above with his lips stretched... Fuck! I need to find him again. I came twice yesterday and once this morning. He's a damn _Daddy_! The look in his eyes when he fucking admired, _ADMIRED_ my cock. Fuck, fuck, fuck! His pretty little pink lips... I. Need. Them.'

He heard giggling behind the wet glass. 'Someone's horny...' One of them sang muffled.

'Fuck you, guys. There were some really sweet nice moments. It felt really good...' He smiled remembering Yoongi's joy finding the lamb. 'He's fucking adorable. Like a kitten.'

 

Later in the evening he was walking around the city with his brother.

'So, how's the last year? Not too hard? I remember my last year... It was quite something.'

'Well, not like it's easy, but it's still fun. I feel like I really picked the right university and subject, Seokjin.'

'That's great to hear. You know you're happiness is up most importance.' The older saw a person he knew. Jungkook was cover by his brother's shoulder so he didn't see them. 'Hey. What's up?'

'Hey, Jin, haven't seen you in... A time.' The younger heard a familiar chuckle. 'You know, just trying not to be jobless at the time.'

'Same with me. Hey, you never met my brother, did you? Jungkook say hi.'

Jungkook peeked out and saw the blue haired man. 'H-hi...'

Yoongi's eyes shot wide open. 'Oh fuck! _He's_ you're baby brother?!'

'The bloody macaroni you did to him, Min!? Oh... No, no... You didn't... _Please_ , tell me you didn't fluffing...'

Yoongi took a step back. 'Hey, hey... _How_ was I supposed to know who he is?' He began running away when Jungkook noticed that Jin was chasing his last night hook up. A tall man walked up to the young man left standing.

'Hey, I saw you walking with Jin, why is he chasing Yoongi? Do you happen to know?'

Jungkook looked up at the warm smile. 'Um... Hi... I think he realized Yoongi slept with me...' He turned at the two. Jin was on top of Yoongi on the ground yelling something.

'Oh, you must be his brother then. I'm Namjoon. I'm their friend.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'You too.'

A guy about Jungkook's height walked up. 'Why the fuck is Jin molesting grandpa Yoongs?'

'He ... Jin's baby brother.'

The third guy turned at the youngest. 'Hi, Jungkook. I'm Hoseok, but you can call me Hobi. If you want of cause.' He looked at Yoongi. 'Fuck... He's dead. Should I call the florist now?'

The two got up and began coming towards the three men. 'Say it!'

'Sorry, Kook.'

'Why, Yoongi?' Jungkook was hiding a smug smile.

'Because you're brother _told_ me to do it.'

'How dare you sleep my brother?! Look at that innocent face.'

'Oh... _Not that innocent_.' Yoongi chuckled and got a smack on the back of the head.

'I'm _not_ the cock slut!' Jungkook protested and also got a smack.

'Language!'

Namjoon and Hoseok were laughing like little kids.

'Why didn't you tell me your last name?' Yoongi demanded an answer.

'You didn't exactly tell me yours either!'

'So?'

' _Why_ would I tell a stranger my last name if he didn't?'

'So I don't get harassed by your fucking-' smack. '-Oh, brother.'

'How was I supposed to know that you know him? You could have been less obvious yourself, ya know, _babe_?'

'No!' Jin yelled. 'You will not call him that. Not my brother. You're innocent, but he's a player.'

'Jin, you said you want happiness for me, why can't I sleep with him is it makes me happy?'

'Please, don't, Kookie. There are better men... Or girls... Or whatever you prefer...'

'Hey! I'm right here, for fucks sake!'

'What... Wanna end up like Tony Montana? Wanna be the Lannisters? Let me have fun.'

'We'll never be like the Lannisters! I'm serious, this guy is no good for you.'

'Hey!'

'Seokjin, I'm a fucking adult.' He saved himself from a hit. 'Sorry.' The bunny smile appeared in hopes to make jin less angry.

'Not gonna work, Kookie. Why can't you spend more time with Tae and Jiminie? They're sweet.'

'Ha! Jimin was sucking Tae's d- penis when I came back home this morning. And they didn't stop till... Ya know... I wasn't a disturbance for them.'

'No... They are cute boys... Wait... Why were you coming back home in the morning?' Yoongi was hiding behind Hoseok and Namjoon, who were still laughing their asses off. 'Please, tell me you slept at the dance studio...' He looked up to the skies asking for strength.

'Sure, Jinie... You just think that... He turned at the man behind the two new people. 'Yoongi, are these the three idiot friends you told me about?' He grined like a little devil.

'You fucking brat!' The blue haired man marched up to the taller one. It was pretty funny seeing a grumpy small threatening a buff and tall guy so passionately. 'You're even more annoying than last night!' He covered his mouth when he realized Jin's stare was piercing him. 'Oh shit...'

'Last night?! You _used_ my baby brother last night?! Holy Mario!'

'Seokjin, he didn't use me. Don't worry. Everything was done with consent and communication. He didn't hurt me.'

'You _did_ have a difficulty sitting down this morning...'

'Do you _want_ to die? I'll help Jin.' Jungkook looked down at him.

The two were sharing an unreadable gaze for a while, but while no one was looking Yoongi slipped a note with his number in Jungkook's hand. 'Don't test me, _bunny_.'

'And you shouldn't test me, _kitten_.'

'What?' Yoongi frowned.

'You were like a kitten this morning, Yoongi. When you tried hiding you beautiful smile.'

'What is happening?' Seokjin cried out.

'Yo, is Yoongs blushing?' He whispered in Namjoon's ear. Well, below it. Not like the dimple prince was as tall as the dimple king. Or either of them.

'I don't know... I am very confused.'

'You two are gonna continue on your way or join us?' Yoongi asked looking at the eldest.

'I... I...'

'Jungkook, you're brother's broken.' Hoseok stated. 'You answer.'

'Wouldn't I be a bother in your friendship?'

'Don't be silly, we'd love to get to know you.' Namjoon, smiled.

'Okay, let's go. Where?'

'We were on our way to a cafe.' Yoongi answered.

'Alright.'

Jungkook found out that Hoseok works as a bartender and Namjoon's a bouncer. When they got to the cafe Jungkook excused himself to the restroom. He finished washing his hands when he heard a familiar voice.

'Kookie?' Jungkook turned at Taehyung and Jimin walking out off one of the stools.

'Did you just have sex there?'

'... Maybe...' Jimin sang a giggled.

'What. The. Fuck?'

'I'm sorry, okay? I wanted to see what the blue pill will do... But when I didn't notice a difference I took a few more and now MinMin is helpin' me out with this...'

'Oh my god, Tae! _Stop_ taking random pills, you'll die from it one day.'

'Anyway, what are you doing here? Oh right, you're with Seokjin.'

'Yeah, but we met up with his friends not too long ago.'

They left together and Jungkook got back to the table. The couple walked up.

'Hey, Seokjin. Hi people we haven't met, we're Kook's best friends and roommates. I'm Jimin and this is my boyfriend Taehyung.'

In order the other introduced themselves. (Jungkook was sitting on the edge, Jin's next to him, then...)

'Hi, I'm Namjoon, we're all old friends with Jin, yet met Jungkook today.'

'Hello, I'm Hoseok.'

'I'm Yoongi. Hey, boys.'

'Why don't you sit down?' Jin asked.

'Sure.' Tae said with a boxy smile. He sat down next to Jungkook and Jimin - Yoongi.

'How long have you been here, boys?'

'Quite a while, Jin...' Jimin blushed.

'They were f- havin' fun in the restroom...' Jungkook deviously laughed.

' _Just like you_ last week.' Tae shot.

'No, no. Jin don't listen to them... You know I'm you're cute and innocent baby brother.'

'Ha! Cute? How about yesterday, does he know about that?'

'Shut up, Tae!' He pushed the giggling man off the seat.

'Oh, you were praising that guy like he's god or something...' Jimin chuckled while Jin was sitting with a blank expression on his face. He was no longer sure about his brother.

'Really? What did he say?' Yoongi raised an eyebrow as he turned at Jimin.

'Basically he was saying how stupid he feels for not asking the owner of the best cock and mouth for a phone number.'

'I'm your best?' Yoongi now turned at a ruby red faced youngest.

'You!' Tae and Jiminie looked at each other in shook.

'Jungkook, you lucky devil, you found your guy!'

'No, no, no... Why...?' Jin placed his head on the table. Actually, he hit his head on it. 'I thought you were an innocent little boy...'

'I'm an adult.'

A sigh left the eldest's plush lips.

'C'mon, Jinie...' Namjoon wrapped his arm around Seokjin and pulled him in for a hug. 'Not like you haven't done it at his age.'

'But i- _never mind_.'

'No, no. Brother, were you gonna say you've been dating someone?'

He looked up. 'Well, it's not like I'm ashamed... But... I... We... Joon and Hobi... We're kind of in a polyamorous relationship...'

'What?! And you're giving me shit about sleeping with the one you left out? Jin!' Jungkook took a deep breath. 'Sorry. I actually want to say that I completely support your relationship and your boyfriends seem lovely. But why did you keep Yoongi out of it?'

'They offered me, don't worry, doll. I just prefer hook ups instead of relationships.'

'Don't call my brother doll.'

'He is a doll. I saw him naked yesterday! And this morning... He's aesthetically perfect. _Fucking_ hot.' This time Jungkook hit his head.

'True. He's hot.' The youngest's friends agree.

'Jin... Why are our friends like this?'

'I wish I knew...'

'Wait, Yoongi, you're really the best Kookie's ever had?' Tae asked.

'If he says so.'

' _One_ of him is better then _two_ of us?'

Jungkook rolled under the table and sat down on the ground. 'Fuck my life...'

'You had a threesome with your friends?'

'You are literally in a polyamorous relationship and I guess did it yourself.' A muffled sound under the table mumbled.

'At least their your close friends.'

Yoongi maneuvered to look at Jungkook under the table. 'Kookie, he actually has had a foursome.'

'What the actually fuck? You fucked my brother....? And then... Me? I had sex with a guy who fucked my brother...?'

'Hey, bunny. He's not as pretty as you. You were the most magnificent weeping mess I ever had the pleasure to fuck. You're simply perfect. I mean... _Those thighs_ , kid. Just thinking about them makes me hard.' The chuckled of youngest reached Yoongi's ears. 'Yeah, here's that smile. Ready to come back up? Or should I come down there and get you?'

'No. I'm climbing up.' He sat down properly.

'The fuck was that?' Hoseok stared at the two. 'Was Yoongi openly compassionate?'

'He doesn't do that?' Tae wandered.

'He's a sarcastic grumpy no fucks giving sassy ass.' Hobi smiled at his older friend. 'But we still love you dearly. Except when I broke my leg and you told me to walk it off.' He pierced the blue haired guy, who winked at him.

'You'll love me no matter what I do. You can't live without me, Hobi.'

After some time everyone decided to go home. Jin, Hoseok and Namjoon's place was South. The other's were in the opposite road.

'Stay away from my brother, Gi.' Seokjin said turning to his partners.

When Jin was out of site Yoongi slapped Jungkook's ass.

'What the fuck? Didn't he say to stay away from me?'

Jimin and Taehyung were exchanging looks and practically communicating telepathically.

'I know you want more of me. You're eyes say it, you accepted my note. Obviously, it's my number.'

'Perhaps you're right, so what?'

'I could give you more...' He bit into Jungkook's collarbone.

'I need to study for an exam...' Jungkook said disappointedly.

'Well, when the the stress of studies get too much-' he winked cheeky. 'Bye, boys.' He strolled off casually towards his place.

'I'm fucking touching myself tonight...' Jungkook stated.

'Alright.' Tae shrugged. 'Not like we're gonna stop ya.'


	2. Stress relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is stressed.

{Jungkook 13:12}  
Hey, I've been feelin stressed again... Have any idea what I could do? ;]

{Yoongi 13:14}  
Are you now? Well, I can show you a way, but you'll have to come over, bunny.

{Jungkook 13:15}  
U're home now?

{Yoongi 13:16}  
Yeah.

{Jungkook 13:16}  
Be there in like 10 min ;b

 

Yoongi opened the door and saw the taller man standing and smiling widely.

'Hey, come in.'

'Hey, babe.' He came, slipped out off his Timberlands and followed Yoongi into the living room. 'I brought the wine you were drinking when we met.' He handed Yoongi the bottle.

'Thanks, Kookie.'

He poured some for both and they sat down on the sofa.

They wouldn't just jump into bed when Jungkook would come over. They had a little tradition of talking about how they've been.

'So, Yoongi, have you finished the piece you were talking about the last time?'

'Not really. I'm still trying to add something. It needs more, but I'm close. I'll probably finish it after this or perhaps another time we have sex.'

'What?'

'It's inspired by our little _sessions_ and your hot body. _Those fucking thights_.'

'Well shit...' He took a sip raising his eyebrows dramatically. 'I guess I should really try my best this time. Should give you some material to work with.'

'Don't worry, you always do. So, how are the studies? How much do you have left?'

'One month. Finally!' He smiled to the heavens and then looked back at Yoongi. 'Of cause all those exams are around the same time, but I just gotta study hard.'

'And yet you're here. ~~You want something else that's hard~~.' Yoongi raised an eyebrow, but Jungkook just chuckled. That fucking chuckle.

'I've been really studying a lot and wanted a break. Your company always helps. ~~And the something hard~~.' Jungkook's phone rang. 'Sorry.' He looked at the contact. 'It's Jin, I'll get it, just in case.' Yoongi nodded understandingly and the younger answered. 'Hey.'

'Hi, Jungkook. Is it the right time?'

'Depends on how long you wanna talk.'

'I'll be quick.'

'Go on then.'

'Firstly, hope you're studying enough. It's really important to not mess around. Well, I mean, you should rest properly, but don't forget to work, okay?'

'Don't worry. That's _exactly_ what I'm doing.'

'Great. Secondly... About Yoongi... Look, he's a great guy and I'm sorry for reacting the way I do all the time, but you always said that you want things to be serious and I just don't think you can have that with Yoongi. He likes to play. I love him, I really do, but do you see what I mean?'

'Yes, Jin, I understand. I know it. But sometimes... It's nice to play... And I'm still young...'

'Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to come off like that. You are a grown up and you're young. There's nothing wrong to have fun. Just be safe if you decide to actually do it, okay, Jungkook? _Always_ be protected.'

'Yes, yes. I know. Don't worry.'

'Okay. Okay. Study hard and eat well. Talk to you later.'

'Of cause. Love you. Bye.'

'Love you. Bye.'

Jungkook hung up and put the phone on the coffee table. 'No distractions now.' He smiled at the older.

'Jungkook?'

'Yeah?'

'You look like you have something on your mind, wanna share it?'

'Um... I want to ask you something...'

'Go ahead.'

'How many other people have you slept with ever since we... Started to have our... Adventures? I mean, it's fine, don't get me wrong. It's not like we're dating... I just, dunno. I'm just interested, I guess. You don't have to answer.'

'I haven't slept with anyone else. It just wouldn't feel right for me. We do have an arrangement. You're stressed and we have sex.'

'But when you're...'

'Kookie...' Yoongi chuckled. 'Masturbation doesn't count.'

'Oh.'

'What? You haven't masturbated when we couldn't meet?'

'I mean...' He blushed. 'I have...' Yoongi moved in closer and kissed him compassionately.

'You can tell me anything. You don't have to be shy about it.'

'Thanks. I know.'

Soon after, it was time.

'Wanna go to my room now?'

'Of cause.'

Jungkook rested his back on the bed frame as Yoongi crawled over. 'Wanna try something, Kookie?'

'What?'

'Why don't you show me how you _play_ when I'm not with you?'

'But I want your-'

'You'll get it, don't worry. I will fuck you good. I always do. You know I can make you come as many times as I wish.' Jungkook smiled widely. Showing the bunny teeth, the scrunched nosed and little wrinkles around the eyes.

'Yeah... You always do and you can.'

'So, wanna show me how you do it?'

'You want to watch me pleasure myself?'

'Yeah... I have thought about your hand stroking your own cock, not gonna lie. Don't do it if you don't feel comfortable, though.'

'No, I wanna try it.' Jungkook took off his pants and then his underwear followed. His hand took a strong grip on the shaft and slowly began going up and down.

'Tell me what you're thinking about, dear.' Yoongi asked sitting so close he was almost touching Jungkook. But he wasn't. Although he wanted to.

' _You_.' The younger moaned. 'The beautiful yet small brown eyes... Like little triangles... The cute nose. Like a button... The way you scrunch it when you climax...' His hand found a faster pace. 'Those pink lips... When they swell up... When they're stretched around my cock...' He whines feeling everything building up. It's quicker that usual when Yoongi's watching. 'When your teeth mark me like I belong to you...' He let out a loud whine.

'Do you ever call out my name while you're pleasure yourself?' Yoongi whispered warm breath onto Jungkook's neck.

'Yes... Yes, Yoongi...' He wasn't able to shut his lips together anymore as heavy gushes of air moved his chest in his pace.

'Are you about to come?' Jungkook nodded. 'Can you come in my mouth?' Another weak nod and Yoongi goes down opening his mouth and soon enough Jungkook's shooting his load into the pretty pink mouth as they share a gaze. The younger collapsed on the bed board and Yoongi finally let his hands wonder all over the seductive body. 'You were so good...' He gave little pecks as rewards. 'Do you want me to _take care_ of you now?'

Jungkook giggled breathlessly. 'I always wanted to know what fucking someone's brain out means... Can you show?' Two mischievous lights shined in the older's eyes and the rebellious tongue made it's way out of the mouth as they bodies got glued together like it's the last time they touch.

'Fuck yeah... Let's see how many times I can make you come, m?'

'I've never been more excited in my life, babe...'

 

Jungkook was woken up by his phone vibrating on the table.

'Mh?' He growled.

'Kookie, I need your help!'

'Tae?' He whispered trying not to wake Yoongi up. Yet the older has woken up and was crawling over to the the sitting man sleepily kissing the other's thighs. Jungkook giggled at the soft pecks. 'What is it? If you're still horny then just go to the doctor.'

'No, no... I wanna surprise Jiminie with some breakfast, but... I don't remember his medicine. I know he needs it today, but... Which one?'

'You don't remember what medicine _your fucking boyfriend_ needs?' He sighed. 'In the left cabinet you'll find a green bottle. He needs half of the pill. _Half_! Don't kill him.'

'Thanks, uh, Kookie...' He said suspiciously.

'What?'

'How are you doing?'

'C'mon... I haven't slept that long... I don't feel like having you interrogate me on my sex life...'

'But I need a topic to talk to Jimin with.'

Another disappointed sigh. 'I had more orgasms tonight than you and Jimin had this _whole_ week.' Yoongi smiled on the warm skin.

'Woah! Are you sure you'll be able to walk home?'

'Doesn't matter. Bye.' He hung up.

'Which one was it, bunny?'

'The taller one.'

'The one with the weird yet pretty cute square smile?'

'Yep.'

 

While Jungkook was showering Yoongi ordered some breakfast. He heard the doorbell ring and thought it was the delivery person.

'Oh! Jin? Hey.'

'Hi, can I talk to you real quick?'

'Yeah, come in.' They walked into the living room. Jin heard the running water. 'So what's up?' He asked sitting down.

'I really want to apologize about what I said about you to my brother... I love you both, but I know you don't date people and didn't want him to get hurt... He acts tough, but he's actually quite sensitive.'

'I understand. You don't have to apologize. I know I'm not an ideal type for him. He's really sweet and innocent, _well_... In the day time...' He chuckled when Jin punched him. 'Sorry. You know I'm shit...'

'No, no, you're not. Sorry it took me over a month to come here and say it...'

'It's fine.'

'I shouldn't bother you. I hear you have a guest.' He said when the water turned off.

'You know me.' Yoongi shrugged. They were going towards the entrance when the bathroom's door opened. And Jungkook with wet hair and a towel around his hips walked out.

'Jin?'

'Kookie?'

'I swear, I don't distract myself from studying often. I just needed a break.' He spilled out.

' _Just_ be safe... And... If that makes you happy...' Seokjin stopped him.

'What?' The two looked shocked.

'Are you both _clear_ on what this is? I don't want anyone hurt.'

'Don't worry, everything's clear.'

'Okay. I'll leave you two to do **_nonsexual_** things.' He smiled and left.

'Well fuck. I guess we have to me innocent.' Jungkook snapped his fingers.

 

The seven men were sitting in a restaurant celebrating Jungkook's graduation.

'I'm finally done!' The youngest exclaimed. 'Wait.. What do I do now?'

'Don't worry. If you need a job I have friend. He and his husband own a dance studio. I can ask them if they need a person.'

'Thank you, Jimin! You're awesome.'

'I know.'

'Hey, bunny!' Yoongi called.

'What?'

'Wanna get a gift for graduating t'night?'

'Fuck yeah.'

'Great, you can finish uni in a bang.'

'Can you not talk about it near me?' Jin whined while others laughed insensitively.

'Does he call you Mr tongue technology in your face?' Tae asked the man sitting next to him. Jungkook's cheeks painted red when Yoongi smirked all smug.

'Nah. Why don't you, doll?'

'I'll kill you, TaeTae.'

'You'll have to kill me too, Jungkookie.'

'I can't yet, I need you too talk to your friend about getting me a job.'

'You're a little brat.' Jimin hissed.

'You're the one who's _little_.'

'Can't relate.' Namjoon whispered in Hoseok's ear as the two secretly shared a quick laugh.

'How you dare...?'

'Is that how you treat all your elders, bunny?'

'Didn't you notice already, babe?'

'I'm confused... Are you two dating?' Hoseok couldn't resist asking.

'Nah, I would help him relieve stress from studying. That's it.'


	3. Just An Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Yoongi's arrangement is over since Jungkook graduated.

'So... What now?' Jungkook asked in the morning.

'Now you'll have more time, you can look for a partner. Have it _sweet and gentle_.' He said teasingly.

'Stop it, kitten.' He pushed the older lightly while laughing. 'I want to try to have the sweet and gentle with you. Can we have that as one _last_ time...?' He asked climbing on top of Yoongi.

'Well... Sure. You'll have to fuck me, though.' Yoongi stole a kiss.

'Awesome... Um... Can I... Suck on...'

'You want to suck on my cock, dear?'

'Aha.'

'Will you swallow?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay.'

'Thanks.'

The older let out a muffled giggle. ' _Did you just fucking thank me?_ '

'Yeah.' Jungkook smiled, kissed Yoongi and hid under the sheets.

 

Jimin and Jungkook walked into the dance studio. There they saw two men dancing in perfect harmony as two voices sang out " _Pretty boy_ " in the backround. No, they weren't dancing. What ever it was it was too magnificent to be called dancing. The first guy had white as snow hair and the other had pink hair. " _They were both fucking- they were so beautiful that art museums seem quite repulsive. They're probably mythical creatures. That's the only logical explanation."_  Jungkook thought to himself. The two notice the boys, stopped the music and walked over.

'Hello. I'm Taemin.' The white haired lean tall fairy prince said.

'I'm Jongin.' The pink haired elf smiled.

'I-I'm gay... I'm Jungkook! I'm Jungkook!'

'Ha ha, Kookie, stop drooling cause they're married.' Jimin laughed. 'Anyways, he's the guy I told you about. He's a great dancer, just finished uni and could use a job. I'm off. You three have fun. Taemin, Jongin, call me if he turns all creepy. Bye bye.' He left.

'So, you need a job? Why don't you show us what you've got?' Taemin's smile shined like the moon in the dark night's sky.

'Okay.'

 

'Yoongi?'

'Oh?' The man looked up through his fading blue bangs.

'You've been quiet for weeks. More than usual that is. What's up with you?' The youngest asked.

'Nothing, Joon.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah, Hobi. Don't piss me off with those questions.' He hissed.

'Um... Don't be mad, we just care about you.'

'What? What the fuck do you wanna say?! I see it in your eyes, Seokjin.'

'Is it about Jungkook?'

'Fuck you. I don't have to answer to neither of you.'

'He's my brother. I would like to know your feelings towards him.'

Yoongi sighed and rolled his eyes. 'He's a great kid. Sweet, intelligent... Great in bed.'

'Not that part!'

'Most people have sex, deal with it, Jin.'

'Do you like him?'

'I always enjoyed his company during our... _Meetings_. You see we had an arrangement, when he would feel really stressed I'd... Ya know... Help him relax.'

'But do you like him?'

'Fuck you, guys. You know I don't date people.'

'That's _not_ what I asked.'

'I like the time spent with him. He's not annoying. And other reasons... Which I know you don't want to know... So.'

'Holy shit...' Hobi giggled in a high pitch. 'You're blushing... You're fucking blushing!'

'No, I'm not.' He hissed.

'You're right, he is.' The tallest agreed.

'If you like Jungkook tell him. I've told you two, I don't want to see either of you hurt.'

'Why would I be hurt? For having fun with the hottest fucking guy? For having to stroke those _damn_ thighs? Huh?'

'I'm not gonna push you to do anything... You two are adults. I assume you'll act like it.'

'We are acting like adults.'

 

{Jungkook 17:06}  
Hey. Haven't talked in awhile. What's up?

{Yoongi 17:18}  
Hey. Sorry, didn't see your text. You're right though. Nothing much. Just chilling back home at the moment. You?

{Jungkook 17:19}  
Cleanin up the dance studio. My bosses had 2 leave early 2day.

{Yoongi 17:20}  
So you got the job, eh?

{Jungkook 17:20}  
Yeah. It's really fun. They taught me the choreography 2 teach the students.

{17:21}  
Well... My students r only kids, but I haven't been working long. So it makes sense.

{Yoongi 17:23}  
I wanna see you dance.

{Jungkook 17:24}  
Come over?

{Yoongi 17:24}  
Alright, what's the address?

 

Yoongi came in and saw Jungkook walking towards him.

'Hey, bunny. You look... Still hot.'

Jungkook chuckled. Fuck. The older accidentally slipped a tiny grin. 'Thanks. I can say the same for you.' He took Yoongi's hand and pulled him in. 'Sit down on the chair.'

Yoongi muffled his low laugh with his hand. 'Okay. Show me what you've got. I wanna see that ass shake.'

Jungkook's giggled filled the echoey room. He turned on the stereo and began moving like he's been dancing the choreography his whole life. Hair flying gracefully like his twists as his hips were swaying strongly. By the time he was done a drop of sweat was running down his forehead as he was trying to catch his breath.

'Well damn...' Yoongi managed to say pushing the taller to the wall and pinning him. 'That was something extraordinary.'

'Thanks, babe...' Jungkook sneakily placed a kiss on Yoongi's jaw. Yoongi began pulling down Jungkook's pants off. 'What if someone comes?'

'We'll fuck em too.' Yoongi turned Jungkook around and put a lubed condom on his length and thursted into the younger man, who sang out a painfully beautiful moan.

'Shit- I thought you were done with me... Ha! After- we had such swe-et sex last time.'

'I need your _sweet_ ass at least once more.' He breathed into the back of Jungkook's neck thrusting just as hard as the first time making Jungkook whimper weakly.

'I'm a-ll yours. Ma-ke me remember it for the rest- of my life...'

 

  
'Hey, Kookie.' Jimin walked up to the man laying on his bed listening to music.

'Jimin?' A smile quickly grew on the younger's face as he sat up at took out his earphones. 'What's up?'

'That's what I wanted to ask you. For a few months now actually.' He sat down.

'What do you mean?'

'You're been... Acting weird after finishing university.'

'How?'

'You seem less happy... You always act cheerful around others, but whenever you think no one's looking to turn so... Serious, you kinda look sad sometimes. You even lost some weight, your portions are smaller. What's wrong?'

'Nothing. I'm probz thinner cause I've been dancing so much.'

'No. I see something's wrong.'

'Don't worry, ChimChim.' Jungkook felt like his smile looked like the most fake thing ever. 'I'm happy. Maybe a bit tired for work. I dunno.' He shrugged.

'You know you can tell me anything. Me, Taehyung and Jin. I'm not the only one who noticed the change of character.'

'I'm fine.'

'Can you promise that?'

'Sure.'

'Oh what?'

'My health.'

'You don't seem to care too much about it these days.' Jungkook's chuckle only raised a bigger suspicion to Jimin. 'Look, I told you what I wanted. Think about it. Okay?'

'Yeah, thanks for caring, Jiminie.'

'Of cause.' He wrapped his arm around his taller friend. 'So, what were you listening to?'

'Oh, Yoongi wrote it. He said it was inspired by our... _Time together..._ '

'Yo, where's Tae? We need to listen to it now. Sunflower!'

'What, sweetheart?' A voice came from the other side of the apartment.

'Get your precious ass in here for a moment, you won't regret it!'

He rushed in. 'Whazup?'

'Yoongi wrote a piece about their sex.'

'Uh, Kookie, let us listen. Please.'

'Alright, guys.' He gave them the phone. 'You listen and I'll make some dinner.'

 

Yoongi opened the door. It seemed like he hasn't shaved for a few days. His clothes were a bit dirty.

'Jungkook? What are you doing here?' This was the first thing he said after months.

'I want to talk to you.'

'M. Come in.'

They sat down on the sofa.

'What's bothering you? You seem much thinner... Have you been eating enough?'

'I can ask you the same questions... You look... _Messy_.'

'Ignore that. Why are you here?'

'I... I wanna know why you slept with me...'

'Oh. Well, you're great in bed and why not help you relax, right?'

'That's _it_?'

'It was our agreement, _wasn't it_? Just casually have sex.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

'Why did you agree to sleep with me, Kook?'

'Same. My reasons are the same...'

'Really?'

'Yeah. I guess we were each other's booty call.'

'Mhm. You could've texted me... Or called. Why did you come all the way?'

'It's not that far. I dunno...' He chuckled pathetically. He has been using that response too often. 'I should go.'

'Already?'

'M. I won't bother you anymore. You can have sex with whomever you wish so... I'll leave.'

'What if I want to have sex with _you_?'

'Your agreement in over. You don't _have_ to.'

' _You don't want to...'_ Yoongi looked at his hands laughing. 'Why would you? Go find your partner... I'm just a player.'

'That's not what I mean.'

'No, no. I am and you deserve to be in a relationship. I don't ever love, I just use a body.'

'So you just _used_ me? I'm just a toy?'

'What?'

'That's what you just said.' Jungkook raised his voice. 'Did we not even built a _friendship_? I'm just a fucking toy!'

'Was _I_ more to you?! Huh? You _also_ used me! You'd only come to me if you're stressed and horny! How are you different in this situation?'

'I shouldn't have come here. Goodbye, I wish you well, Mr Min.' Jungkook stormed out.

Yoongi was standing there for a moment paralyzed, but then took a glass from a table near him and threw it at the entrance door screaming. _'Fucking brat!'_

 

Jungkook acted like never happened for a few months more. Yet Jimin and Taehyung kept a close look on him. Seokjin came over one evening.

'Jungkook, I need your help.'

'What is it?'

'It's about Yoongi.' Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek to hold in a curse as his stomach crunched up painfully. 'I haven't been seeing him lately... When I do, he's pretty much unresponsive.' The younger's stomach turned.

'What do you mean?' He asked in a shaking voice.

'He hasn't been the same for a while. I don't know what's wrong, he won't talk to anyone.'

'Why do you come to me?'

'You spent time with him, you probably have some kind of relationship with him. Do you know anything about it?'

Jungkook thought deeply about it and felt extremely guilty. It might be his fault... Why did he yell at him, not like they involved feelings. The plan was to just have casual sex. 'I... I- don't know.' He looked up sad.

'What's wrong, Jungkook?'

'I'm worried about him...'

'Did something happen between you?'

'No, no...' He lied scratching he hallowed cheek.

'You're not doing too great to, brother... You're twice as small as you used to be.'

'Don't worry about me, Jinie.' He looked at his phone on the table. He could call Yoongi. 'I'll go check on him.'

'He doesn't open the door.'

'I'll break it.'

'Jungkook...'

The boy picked up the phone and called Yoongi.

'The fuck do you want?' A tired voice groaned.

'What's up with you?!'

'Why would you care? You _hate_ me, remember?'

'When did I ever tell you that?'

'You implied it a few months back, _toy_.'

'Don't be a fucking idiot! What's wrong with you?'

'Bye, bunny.' He hung up.

Jungkook looked at his phone eyes wide. 'I think he hates me... I'm sorry...' He broke down in his brother's arms _. 'It's my fault... I hurt him!'_ Tears were wetting the older's shirt.

'Jungkook, I'm sure it's not true. Tell me what happened.'

'I'm a fucking idiot... An idiot!'

'Jungkook...'

'Why did I hurt him? What was I thinking yelling at him? He didn't do anything wrong...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YoonKook now have sex issues, sorry...


	4. Stop You Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Yoongi 23:09}  
> Thanks for the memories.

{Yoongi 23:09}  
Thanks for the memories.

{Jungkook 23:10}  
What do u mean? Where r u?

{23:13}  
Answer me!

{23:14}  
Where the fuck r u?! R u home? I'm coming there.

{23:17}  
Yoongi?

{23:19}  
Why rn't u answering me?

{23:20}  
I know u're mad, but answer...

{23:21}  
U're scaring me!

{23:23}  
I'm near.

{23:27}  
Be there in a min!

The door wasn't locked so Jungkook came in. The apartment was a mess. He looked through the rooms and saw Yoongi laying in the bath with a knife next to a wrist, which was slightly bleeding.

'Yoongi?'

'Get out.' The raspy whisper was heartbreaking.

'What are you doing? Put down the knife... _Please_.' The younger's voice was weak.

'Get out.'

'No, put down the knife.'

'Why would you care what I do?'

'Because I _just_ do!'

'Let me finish.'

_'Stop you idiot.'_

Yoongi chuckled scarily calm. 'Really? Our safe words?'

Jungkook walked up closer. 'Please... What do I have to do to get you to drop it?'

'You won't do it.'

'I will.'

'Get out.... Get out! I don't need you here! I don't need anyone near me! Let me _die_!' He began crying as his knife fell from his shaking hand into the water. Jungkook ran up to him and hugged him tight. 'Let me die, Jungkook...'

'No, Yoongi. Don't do this. Let me help you.' He ripped off some of his shirt and wrapped it around Yoongi's bloody wrist. 'C'mon, let's dry you.' He lifted the light as a feather man. All bones were visible. Jungkook dried up the older man and carried him to the bed. 'There you go... Sleep now.'

'Why are you here?'

'I couldn't let you do anything stupid.'

'Go. Let me be.'

'I want to stay. _Please_... Let me sleep with you.'

'Fine.'

Jungkook hugged the other guy laying besides him as they fell asleep in silence.

 

Yoongi took a deep sigh.

'You're awake, kitten?'

'Don't call me that.' The older hissed. 'That's a name you'd only use when we would have sex. We're not doin it anymore so shut it.'

'What happened?' Jungkook asked stroking Yoongi's hand and kissing the shoulder.

'Stop it.'

'I'm worried about you... Why would you cut yourself?'

'Why wouldn't I? I'm ready to go.'

'But... You're still so young...' His hand went through the now black messy hair.

'Leave.'

'No. I need to know you'll be okay... Happy...'

'I'll be happy dead. Leave or kill me.'

'Hey... Let's go together, okay?'

'Where?'

'To a doctor.'

'Fuck the doctor!'

' _Please_...'

Yoongi sighed after feeling a tear wet his neck. 'Fine... _If you'll leave then.'_

Jungkook knocked on the door and opens them slightly. He saw two men talking.

'Sorry.'

'No, no. Wait up, I'm leaving.' A guy with an adorable thin line for a grin said. 'Alright. I'll see you after work. Bye bye, marshmallow.' He kissed the doctor on the cheek and walked off.

'Sorry for that, how may I help you?' Dr Kim sat down by his desk.

Jungkook pushed in the mess that was now Yoongi in and they sat down. 'He is sick. He won't tell me what's wrong, but look at this.' The younger untied the piece of his shirt from the older man's wrist. 'He did this yesterday.'

Minseok was trying to hide the horror in his eyes. 'Sir, why would you do that?'

'Because what's the point in living.'

'Yoongi... Stop being so depressed! You used to be so sassy and sarcastic... And...'

'Please, Mr...'

'Just Jungkook.'

'Alright. Jungkook, it's not that simple to just tell someone that.'

'That's what I tell _myself_.'

Yoongi eyes widened. 'What the _fuck_ do you mean? The fucks wrong with _you_?'

'It's not about me! Get a hold of yourself!'

Minseok had a quick thought of why did he choose this job. 'My I know your relationship?'

'We were fuck buddies.' Yoongi stated coldly.

'That's it? No feelings or anything?'

'He hates me now.'

'You hate me you suicidal shit!'

'Please, calm down. May you tell me how your encounters would happen?'

'We'd have sex of cause.'

'Well.. Not just that.' Jungkook began. 'We would talk about how we were while apart and stuff, then have sex.'

'How did you come to this-'

'Arrangement.'

'- Arrangement?'

'I was still in university and I would feel stressed during the exams so he would help me relax.'

'How would you feel during those times together?'

'Well, I would enjoy it. It was very fun.'

'I loved seeing him climax... I could make him become a mess as many times as I wished. When you would scrunch your nose.' Yoongi let himself make a half smirk.

'What did you enjoy more? The sex or your talks?'

'Um... I really liked both. They're equal to me.'

'I don't care. I told him I'd fuck him and I did.'

'Please, Mr Min, answer truthfully.'

He cursed under his breath. 'The sex was the best ever and I think... It was because we would talk... And I really enjoyed our talks.'

'What did you like about the talks?'

'They were very...' Jungkook tried looking for a word.

' _Domestic_.'

'Yeah, domestic.'

'Why do you think you like that?'

'I'm very family orientated I guess.'

'And you, Mr Min?'

He was starting at the sky through the window in behind the doctor.

'Yoongi... Don't ignore the question. Cooperate.' Jungkook put his hand on the older's arm, but the latter just pushed it away roughly.

'Don't touch me!' He crossed his arms and slouched more on the chair. 'It was... _New_. I'd never do things like that when I'd hook up.'

'When did you end your arrangement?'

'When he graduated I gave him a gift.' Jungkook hid a grin with his clenched fist.

'Did you do something new? Something not done before graduation?'

'We had sweet and gentle sex in the morning.'

'You asked to.'

'You speak like you didn't want that. Did you not enjoy it?'

'I did. I'm just saying, I'd always do him until he couldn't move.'

'What did you like about the gentle sex? Both of you.'

'It was just... A different side of Yoongi... I liked it. I liked the intimacy.'

'You liked it? A different side of me? The fuck is that?'

'You were a lot calmer... Um... No, not the word... It was more personal. I felt closer to you.'

'Very good, now, Mr Min?'

'I dunno. It was cute _I guess..._ Can we move on?'

'Alright, was that the last time you had sex together?'

'No. A few weeks later we had it one last time.'

'Why the fuck am I even here?' Yoongi sighed. 'Look, it's clear what's going on, we don't get along and we don't need to. I'll just go and never see you again. K?' He stood up from the chair. 'Nice knowin ya, bye, doc. Bye, bunny.' He left.

'What should I do?'

'You can't force him to do anything. Just show him love, take care of yourself as well.'

'Thank you. I should go before he does something stupid... _Again_.'

 

'Jin... Hi...' Jungkook breathlessly answered the phone.

'Jungkook, how are you doing?' The older brother's smile was heard.

'I'm fine. How's Yoongi? Have you heard anything from him this month?' The emotionless voice asked.

'He's... Well, he tells me he's fine every morning when I come by his place, but he sounds... _Empty_. Kind of like you.'

'Does he let you in?'

'No.'

'Do you have a key to his place?'

'Yeah.'

'Can you give it to me?'

'Are you sure? I understand you want to help him, but... Isn't wrong to just barge into his place like that?'

'Fine... I'll try knocking on the door... But... If he doesn't let me in...'

'We'll see. Please, take care of yourself.'

 

'Jimin, the boy's a skeleton! We can't have him like this. He'll die from the activity.' Taemin protested.

'I know, I know. Let me see if he can get better, okay? Don't fire him.'

'We won't, but tell him to take some time off.' Jongin answered.

'That's the _only_ thing he's willing to do... I don't know what will happen if it's taken away from him.' His phone beeped and he looked at the message. 'Oh... My...'

'What is it?'

'He... He's either gonna get better or worse... I gotta go. I must be there if something goes wrong. I'll call you later, okay?'

'Okay, be safe, Jimin.'

'I always am.'

 

Jungkook slowly knocked on the door.

'Go away, Jin.' A barely noticeable sound was heard from the other side.

'Yoongi, can you let me in?'

_'Jungkook?'_

'Yeah.'

'I told you to never return.'

'Why? Why don't you want me near you?'

'Go away, just go away, _please_.'

'Open the door. Let's talk.'

'Don't you remember the last time I let you in to talk?'

'It's gonna be different this time... I promise not to yell at you. I'm sorry, I about what  I did the last time... You didn't do _anything_ wrong.'

'Then why do you hate me?' He asked after opening the door.

Jungkook gazed at the barely standing bony figure in horror. Yoongi did the same. 'Why would you think I hate you?'

'The way you lit up and got mad at me saying about just being able to use a body... You _knew_ it when we started sleeping together, I'm not a lover.'

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken offence. I guess I just hoped you feel _something...'_

'Why?'

'Because...'

'Look, you don't have to explain or like me.'

'You fucking idiot.' Jungkook. Badged in closing the door behind and pinned the weakened man to the wall. 'I have feelings for you! Don't you see? Why would you think it hurt to hear that you feel _nothing_? I _like_ you. _I fucking like you a lot._ '

Yoongi watched with his eyes widened in shock. 'You... You _like_ me?' I thought for sure you hate me... So I pushed you away...'

'Wasn't I obvious?'

'The question is wasn't _I_ obvious?'

'What?' Jungkook shook his head.

Yoongi let himself smile and kissed the younger man. Tenderly and passionately as his hands traveled up to the back of Jungkook's neck playing with a few hairs. He parted their lips and with his face right in front of the other's he inhaled the guy's moan. 'I like you too. I want you. I want the intimacy... The sweet and gentle and the rough. I want the innocent kisses, snuggles, dates. I want it all. With _you_... But I don't know how... You deserve someone who can give all of that to you.'

'Yoongi, I don't want anyone else. I just want you. I promise to give you my best.'

'I want all of you. Not just the best.'

'If you show me yours, kitten.' Jungkook said the last word in the most loving way. He didn't want to get Yoongi to have sex with him. No. He wanted to show his affection. 'I haven't eaten properly in months. Looks like neither have you. Wanna order something and cuddle?'

'For eternity.'

 

The next morning a happy Yoongi opened the door.

'Hey, Jin, wanna come in?'

'Um. Hi, sure.' The elder looked confused.

'Who is it, kitten?' A sleepy voice came from the bedroom.

'It's your brother, bunny.'

Jungkook came out. 'Hi, Jinie.'

'Hello, are you two... Okay?'

The younger wrapped his arms around Yoongi's waist. 'Never better.'

'That's great to hear. I'm so happy for you two.'

'Want to have breakfast with us?' The shortest asked.

'Oh, okay.'

They were walking towards the kitchen as Jungkook was clinging onto Yoongi.

'Kookie,' he giggled. 'Let go of me. Let's not be like this around your brother.'

'I can't, I freaking love my _boyfriend_.' Jungkook smiled with the bunny teeth showing as he placed a kiss on the other's cheek.

Jin grined. He has never seen his brother or friend more happy.


End file.
